True Love
by Chettechan
Summary: It has been twelve years and Akane still waiting for Ranma to come back. After all it was just a small fight. While she longs for him, Akaran, their son hated him. On the other side, Ranma thought that Akane had moved on when he finds her on TV with another man. Now after twelve years, Ranma is back in Japan with Akaran's twin, Rane. It's time for a family reunion!
1. Characters' POV

**Note from the writer: The first chapter (Prologue) is in a form of POV so that you'll be able to meet the main characters of this story. But the rest of the story will go back to the original form of the writing. **

**TRUE LOVE**  
**A Ranma ½ fanfic**  
**Chapter 1: Characters' POV**  
**written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

[...I'll see you tomorrow Juliet]

Those were the last words I typed before I closed the cover of my Voodoo Envy H:171 laptop. I gaze up into the sky while waiting for my car to arrive at its destination. I was mad. No. Let me correct that, I am furious. I am so *beep* furious right now. Why, you ask? Because my mom cannot move forward. Yeah. She's still in love with her Idiotic husband even though that awful man left her 12 years ago and to think she is the most beautiful mother I've seen in my whole life, she couldn't even marry another guy that will replace that damn _oyaji_ after 12 years!

_"We are here young master."_

My thoughts were interrupted when the car stops and my driver said those words. I nodded and told him to wait for me because I won't be long. My driver opened the door for me and I dashed towards the big building of A&A. This company was built last ten years ago by my mom and her partner Akiko Taki. Uncle Akiko is a great guy. Ever since he met my mom at our Dojo and ask her to help him build a computer company, he never left my mom's side. I wished that my mom would marry him. But no. Like I said, she can't *beep* move forward!

Entering the huge building while trying to ignore the people bowing to me as I passed by, Well I guess after ten years I got used to that kind of treatment. I stepped into the elevator and felt it moving upward, just like my frustration towards my mother. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother very much, it's just that sometimes, she's making me all frustrated especially when it involves the past and the husband who left her.

Her husband. My so-called 'dad'. My good-for-nothing dad.

My Aunties told me once that my mother was a very strong martial artist like me. She is indeed a very strong woman. She raised me up very well while studying, working and teaching children at our dojo at the same time. However, no matter how strong she is, if you want to break her spirit, just mention her past and she would break into tears.

"Good morning sir, Your mother, Ms.-"

I held out my hand open palm facing my mom's secretary, signaling her not to bother or stop me from walking towards my mom's office. I opened her door and she was talking to someone at her phone. Remembering what I saw in her bedroom, I got totally angry and it made me slam the door which of course obviously, interrupted my mom and told that someone that she'll just call back. _Whoever he or she is._

"What's wrong?" she asked, softly.

"Mom-" I stopped when I noticed something different inside her office. I stared at the blank wall at the right corner.

My mom resume working, "It's gone now, I hope you are satisfied?" she asked, not looking at me.

I turned my head and looked in her direction, she looks so miserable, but what she has done is a step towards her freedom. "You shouldn't have hang it there in the first place." I growled, I was talking about the wedding picture of my mother and my stupid father that was hanging on that empty wall before. "Next, get rid of the pictures I saw in your room-"

She looked at me with a frustration. "Don't tell me I have to get rid of those too?"

I hate the fact that she has those pictures in her room, and I hate the fact that she was looking at me like that, I snapped, "MOM! STOP LIVING IN THE PAST! HE IS GONE NOW! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS JUST HURTING YOURSELF! HE WILL NOT COME BACK TO YOU! YOU'RE JUST MAKING YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!" I hate yelling at her, but sometimes I can't stop myself. I was about to say something, but when her frown deepen, I had to pause and took a deep breath, "Mom you know how much I love you... I just don't want to see you getting hurt.. that's why I am doing my best to get rid of him-"

"You can't get rid of him, he is your dad-"

I clenched my fist, and the heat of my anger came back as she starts defending him. "He is not my DAD! How many times do I have to tell you that He is NOT MY DAD!" I yelled defensively. My mom told me a lot of good things about him, I wanted to meet him before. I was so excited for him to come back to us; but as I grow up, I realized that he will never come back. He is an idiot father who abandoned his wife and his son. After my 10th Birthday... I started hating him. "Why not just accept the fact that He will not come back to you?"

"He will come back.. I can feel it..."

"Bullshit feelings Mom!"

"I didn't raise you to have a faulty mouth!"

I was about to say sorry but I was totally mad, that the forgiveness left my mouth, "Well hell, I didn't expect you to go mourning over my dead father for 12 years!"

"Your dad is alive and don't be stubborn-"

I narrowed my eyes and looked straightly at my mother, "Well too bad... I'm stubborn, because my name is Akaran Tendo and I am your son right?"

* * *

_"Well too bad... I'm stubborn, because my name is Akaran Tendo and I am your son right?"_

Those were the last words from my son before he slammed my office door for the second time. What did I do wrong? Why is he so angry at his father? I didn't tell him bad things about his father, Maybe he figured it out? I don't know. But all I know is that I am not totally surprised that he feels that way too, Just like what they say... 'Like father, Like son.' his father had this long hatred thing with his own father before.

12 years waiting, hoping and silently praying that I will see him standing in front of the Tendos, asking forgiveness; asking me if he can come back to my life. I closed my eyes, remembering what had happened during that frightful night. It was a small misunderstanding. Just a small fight. _We always fight._ It was a usual fight, but not until he took away all his clothes and took one of the twins, I didn't worry that time because, I know he will come back. _He always comes back. _

Akaran couldn't understand even though I have explained to him that it wasn't his father's fault why he had to leave. It was that day that we were having our usual fights because of my cooking, then suddenly he just had to bring up that he was only forced to marry a klutz girl like me because he had to carry on the Dojo, and if he had his way, he won't marry me. It was also the first time that I had to throw the food at his face and he was really angry that he packed all his things and took one of the twins.

_"If he truly love us mom, he already came back"_

If only he can really hear himself, he is just like his dad. Prideful. Annoying. Overprotective. But I love him very much and he is my treasure. I smiled remembering even though he is like that, he is the most sweetest man I've ever met. Ever since I started earning millions, he spent all his allowance in giving me the most sweetest mother-and-son dates ever. He is only 14 years old but he acts so matured. Sometimes, I miss him acting childish while looking at me with puffy eyes just because he lost a fight.

His hatred at his father made him matured. Our riches made him more of that.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I covered my face and tried to control my sobs, but I just can't. For minutes, I just sat there in front of my computer and then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh Akiko-kun... I am sorry, I didn't notice-" I said, as I wiped my eyes.

He interrupted, "It is Akaran again?"

I looked at the guy who gave me hope and helped me in my darkest days. Akiko Taki, the guy Akaran wanted to be his father. Ever since he met me and became my friend, he did not stop loving me. He knew everything and yet he didn't stop persuading me. Sometimes I wish he'll just give that love to someone else. Because he knows that I cannot accept his love. Did I mention that I dumped him many times already? and you call me stubborn.

"Hey?"

"It's the usual thing... Akiko-kun." I sighed.

"Your son really loves you. He just wants you to stop moping around and move forward." he said, he walked towards my sofa and sat there. "Understand him, he just wants you to be happy."

"Waiting for _him_...makes me happy"

"So how come, we see the opposite?"

I sighed, After Akaran comes Akiko... "I'm not in the mood for this" I replied and started working on my computer.

"Its been twelve years-"

"... and I am going to wait for him until I die." I snapped at him, "I know why you are on his side, Akiko-kun. Because you want me to accept your love." I was already angry at Akaran and now Akiko. "I can feel that he will be back, so please just-"

"I am going to lie if my intentions were pure. That I want you to move forward just like your son, because I just want you to be happy as a friend. You know how much I love you and want to marry you and become Akaran's father."

"Akiko-"

"I love you, Akane Tendo and if you are willing to wait for him for a lifetime? Then I am willing to wait for you, until you get over him."

* * *

I used a gentle pressure on the brake pedal to bring my MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle to a smooth stop as I waited for the car honking behind my back. It was a gorgeous early morning, I was out at the streets of Italy. Am I a bad girl? Out in the streets at one in the morning? No, I am with my dad. Yes, he was behind me on his car driving. Because of our status even though I am 14 years old, I could drive a motorcycle_ but only when my dad is around_. Can I handle it? of course! I am a martial artist. We just finished having a race in some empty street that he discovered once he got his license last 10 years ago. I just love my dad, he's the coolest ever. Life, could not be more perfect. For here I am living in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and living with the best dad ever.

I took a glance sideways and smirked at the man, my dad... who was inside the bugatti veyron car, while the car's convertible top floating into its neat housing.

"You still want to race dad?"

"I'm getting old at this.. you know that." my dad said as he leaned on his car seat. "I don't think I'll be able to race up with you the next time." he said, while turning off the car's engine.

I turned off bike's engine as well, "Dad, you're just 33! you are still young!" I exclaimed but still smiling while getting off my motorcycle.

My dad is the type of man that most people would describe as truly handsome, Every one of his lean features quite simply fitted, His jaw-line so perfect, his aqua eyes and pigtailed hair. Not to mention that gorgeous body of his, as he shifted his long lean torso in the seat so he could give me his full attention. His muscles flexed beneath his black cloth of his shirt. He oozed class and style, sometimes I thought that I would definitely get a hard time getting a boyfriend because I wanted a boyfriend like my father. Almost perfect.

"Almost 40." he rolled his eyes.

"You still have seven years before you become forty." I replied, standing beside my motorcycle.

"Ahh..." he nodded, "Yes. But as I get older... you'll grow up as well.. and then... next thing I know... you're going to leave your papa all alone..." he frowned.

"Here we go again." I said stiffly. "I am just fourteen pops. I still am not qualified to even get a boyfriend."

"Am I stopping you?" there was an amusement in my father's voice.

"No. You're not stopping me, which is bad."

"You think so?" He took a second or two to contemplate at my words. Good. I got him thinking. "You're very smart, I am dumb. So I will let you live the way you want to live. Papa has so many regrets and I don't want you to have them." he said,

"Regrets... like leaving mama?" I asked softly. I know my mom. When my dad starts talking about her, he can't stop himself. I know what happened to both of them; but I didn't pressure my dad too much. I know.. someday, I'll be able to see my mom in person. The way my dad talks about her especially when he tells me that my attitude reminds him of her, I want to meet her... someday. "Maybe we should go back to Japan... after all...its been twelve years."

"You know we can't... _stellina_."

I cringe. "Dad... stop calling me stellina. Even we are here in Italy, you are my father." I shook my head, well I know my father very well whenever he wants to change the subject, he'll say words that will give me goose bumps and then it will divert into another topic.

"What's wrong in calling you stellina? you are my little star." he smirked at me.

"I hate you." I said stubbornly.

"I Love you." he replied to me which made me growl.

Hah! I guess I won't let him beat me today. "Anyway, about Japan and mom-"

He sighed. Victory! whoo! "I told you I don't want to go back there-"

"Why dad?" I asked.

It took a minute before he responded, would he change the topic? or answer my question this time? I just looked at him, waiting for him to talk. "She doesn't need us anymore." I frowned hearing him. So he answered my question now. "And if we will come back to her life... it will ruin her image."

Yes. My Mom... Akane Tendo is now a well-known business woman around the world. Even in Italy, we get a lot of news about her and her partner... what was his name again? "You wouldn't know the truth, unless you go there and ask her in person. I never believe that mom doesn't need us... I know she's waiting for us-"

"How did you know?" my father asked,

"Because I am Rane Tendo Saotome, her daughter."

* * *

_"Because I am Rane Tendo Saotome, her daughter."_

A declaration I can't ignore. She is indeed Akane's daughter. Rane. As I gazed up into her aqua eyes while looking at her, I can't help but to remember her mother. Even though she has my eyes... she's the replica of Akane as she continuous to grow. She was reputed as the cutest girl in her school like her mother, she has that stubborn attitude and totally clumsy in cooking and any feminine activity, but she's trying and doing her very best to improve just like her mother.

When I left Akane, because I was so angry I bought a ticket to Italy instead of China. I was thinking that time, maybe a few months without me by herself will make her realize how important I was to her, I knew that I could trust her and she will understand. So my plan was to go to China to get a cure and then come back to her. When I stepped out of the plane and realized my mistake, I found out that I have no money to go back. That ticket cost a fortune. The money I got from my mother was all spent because of my stupidity.

Luckily, I found a shelter in the nearby Gym as I walk around the neighborhood while carrying Rane. The master of the house was very friendly and when he found out that I am a Martial artist and he sparred with me, he decided that I can teach on his Martial arts school. So my plan was simple. Teach the arts, while raising up Rane and when the time has come that I can finally go back to Japan... I will go back to Japan to be with Akane.

It took me two years to save money. I could have saved money fast if it wasn't for Rane's necessities like food, milk, clothes... and when I planned to go back to Japan, the master of the house that took me in... died; but before he died, he promised me to look out for his one and only daughter... Gina. It was okay at first, until the year after her father died, she confessed that she loves me. I can't accept her feelings, so I told her I had to go back to Japan.

Already packed and ready to go when I saw the news about Japan's business. I still remember how shock I was that some of the money I was counting that time fell off my hands. It was Akane and some guy named Akiko standing in front of a big building called A&A... Was it because it's Akane and Akiko? I ignored what was the announcer was talking about because my eyes were focused on Akiko's hands on her waist. I crumpled the money that was left at my hand, shaking... I canceled the flight.

"Dad?"

Her words made me go back to the real world. "I am sorry... I was just thinking..."

"Anyway, the reason why I want to go back to Japan... was not just because mom was there."

"So why do you want to go back to Japan?"

She giggled, "Do you remember Romeo?" she asked me.

Oh yes. How can I forget that name? Er.. except because I became Romeo and Akane became Juliet. _Stop this._ I shook my head. _We are talking about Romeo of your daughter not you as the Romeo_. I told myself grimly. "Your chat mate?"

"Yes."

Romeo.. the guy from Japan whom she met in a chat room. Who became her best friend and still her best friend after five years. "I just can't believe you can be friends with someone you haven't met in person or not yet seen his face."

"Well he gave me a picture when he was a kid but he doesn't want to give his recent picture or else I'll know him for sure since he said he is quite a celebrity, which is of course I respect that."

"He is a fake."

"Well that. I find it hard to believe. Because he is so sincere with his words especially when he calls me you know?"

"Are you in love with him?" I asked all of the sudden.

She paused. Thinking. Then after a few seconds she shook her head. "Not really love... more like a friend... a brother..." she told me.

"Well of course considering you guys are still young.. how old is he?" I asked, while turning on the car's engine.

"Same birth date and age." she replied, as she turn on her motorcycle engine as well. "Maybe the reason why we are so close together because we were born at the same date." she added quickly.

"What's his real name?"

"Well he didn't tell me his real name, its one of our conditions to stay as friends. Like I said he said he was a celebrity."

"I am telling you, he's been lying to you for five years."

"It doesn't matter dad, as long as he listens to me and not telling anyone about my secrets, I am fine with that." she winked at me and rode her motorcycle.

I smiled, "Now I am in the mood for another round of racing. So what do you say?"

I laughed when she stepped on the gas, taunting me. "You're on. Ranma Saotome."


	2. Coming Back to Japan

**TRUE LOVE  
A Ranma ½ fanfic**  
**Chapter 2:Coming back to Japan**  
**written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

Akaran tapped his hands on his Voodoo Envy H:171 laptop as he waited for his friend to come online. He looked at his watch and it said 12 o'clock and it's their school lunch break, so he can go online. After a few more minutes of waiting, he was about to close his eyes when a window pop-out on his screen.

[Juliet is online]

He smiled and typed, "You're late Juliet."

[Juliet says: Sorry ... my dad and I raced for three hours straight.]

He sighed and typed, "I envy you ... you have the coolest dad ever." Since Juliet cannot stop talking about her dad, so he knew all about their father-daughter activities. At some point he does envy her because he has or had a pathetic-loser dad who broke his mother's heart for not coming back after twelve years.

[Juliet says: I raced him up and persuade him to go back to Japan.]

He chuckled and typed, "... And was it successful?"

[Juliet says: No.]

He frowned and typed, "Ahh too bad. Japan is a lovely place to visit." he paused and thought for a second, then he resume typing, "Maybe he can't leave his business?"

[Juliet says: Well if that was the only reason ... we have a lot of handful teachers who can manage our business while we go to Japan you know?]

Honestly speaking, he wanted her to come. He wanted to see her in person. That is why he was so happy when he found out that his friend was planning to visit Japan, but now that she cannot persuade her father, he felt a little bit lonely.

* * *

Rane stretched her hands and looked up into the wall-clock, it reads 4:00 in the morning. She was so glad that Romeo waited for her.

[Romeo says: Ahh too bad. Japan is a lovely place to visit. Maybe he can't leave his business?]

She rolled her eyes and typed, "Well if that was the only reason ... we have a lot of handful teachers who can manage our business while we go to Japan you know?"

[Romeo says: I was looking forward to seeing you, my friend.]

Rane smiled, "Me too buddy." she said, but she typed a smiley emoticon instead.

[Romeo says: So may I know the reason why he doesn't want to go back to Japan?]

Rane frowned and leaned back on her chair while muttering the words, "Because he doesn't want to see mom with that guy in person?" she shook her head and typed something else, "He doesn't want to come back ... painful memory stuff like that..."

[Romeo says: Something tells me that I should not pry on his reason anymore.]

Rane smiled and typed, "Thanks." then she remembered how her friend hates his father. "So how about you? Any words about your 'D' word?"

[Romeo says: I'd rather call it the 'F' word.]

She frowned and typed, "Careful, I love my father very much."

[Romeo says: Sorry. I am not mad to all the fathers you know? I was hoping that my mom would marry someone and stop living in the past. I want a new father.]

She smiled, she knew that her friend's mother is a very charming woman, the way Romeo describes his mother makes her want to meet her someday. In fact, for her ... that woman is admirable because she stayed in love with her husband for twelve years. "Honestly, I really admire how your mom stayed loyal and only loving your father." she typed.

[Romeo says: Loyal my butt. I want her to move forward. Good thing I was able to convince her to take off that wedding picture of her and that stupid man inside her office]

She gasped, and typed "Oh no you didn't!"

[Romeo says: Oh yes I did. Anyway, I gotta go. The bell has rung, I'll just email you later. It was your fault for coming online late.]

She nodded, and typed. "Sorry ... I'll try to sleep and I'll just wait for your email later."

[Romeo says: Okay see you Juliet.]

She closed her VIOS red laptop and lay on her bed. If people would know that she trusted an online friend for five years, they will probably tell her that she is nuts. Romeo and her met in an online community where all the people have single parents. From then on, they became closer because they felt as if they can understand each other even though they do not expose themselves. They agreed to be friends even though they do not know each other's real names, address and without exchanging pictures. Then there were those times they had to share their problems to each other and tried to give comfort to one another.

_Is it love?_ She doesn't feel any attraction. What she feels is purely platonic though, or more like a brotherly love from across the globe. Her dad once told her to be careful because she might end up falling in love with him.

After a few more minutes, she felt her eyes closed and realized that she was too tired and she needed that sleep now.

* * *

Her red bugatti veyron car swerved on the parking-lot of the A&A building. Knowing Akane Tendo, she would choose a powerful car to drive once she begun to get used to it. Knowing Akane Tendo, she won't even ask someone to drive for her. Knowing Akane Tendo, she won't need any bodyguard. But suddenly while she turn off the engine, she bit back a curse. Knowing Akane Tendo... she didn't want someone to wait for her. Most especially if it's every day. She was about to open her car when he already beat her to it. She let a heavy sigh, "Arigatou ... Akiko" she said, while getting her bag.

Akiko smiled and closed the door after Akane stepped out. "No worries Akane, you know that I will always be here for you-"

She interrupted him by saying, "which makes me irritated," she said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome Akane" he said, smiling.

Akane just shrugged. "You should be in the office, instead of waiting for me."

"I want to wait for you." He reached out, touching her cheek.

She pulled away quickly before he could do something stupid, "I'll be happy if you are more concern of the business … rather than focusing all your life-energy towards me" she replied, ignoring the glint in his eyes.

"What's wrong with focusing my life-energy towards you?"

Akane rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "I just came back from Toshina and the merging was successful."

"How about late lunch?"

"How about business?" she asked, giving the manila paper to him and the folder.

"Relax honey, the business is doing great. We bosses sometimes need relaxing ... like a time to play?" he asked, his teasing smile was somehow making an effect on her.

Akane faced him fully, "Okay ... what did my son told you to do this time?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He fixed her with a probing stare, a potent stare. "Actually, he just told me to be more persistent and be more aggressive ... since you like that."

Akane gave him a charming smile, "Oh I do, especially if its business we're talking about." she paused and her smile fading, "Now go to work." she said, shoving the remaining folder on his chest and passed by him.

"Aye. Aye. Captain." he growled at her and smirked.

* * *

"Am I interrupting anything?" Rane asked, frowning. The ironic question though is only meant for the blonde lady whose arms were all around her father's. She just received a text message from her father to come to his office.

"Oh Rane, you're here.. sorry about that." Ranma said, smiling at his daughter. "Your Aunt Gina was just trying to-"

"Kiss you?" she asked, making Gina and Ranma looked flushed and embarrassed for a moment.

"She wants to tell us something." Ranma said. "Have a seat." he said.

Rane arched a questioning brow at her clearly embarrassed father and smiled. Actually, she wanted to throttle him. "So what's up?" she asked, taking her seat.

"I have a news for the both of you," she smiled. "This may shock you ... but I thought about this for a long time." she said, she gave a glass of soda to Rane and then poured a champagne to both of hers and Ranma. "Since we are expanding more and more in our business, I was wondering if you guys would love to have a website!" she said giggling.

Ranma paused, "Well okay.. let's hire someone to make a website for us... but don't you think its a bit shallow for a champagne toss?" he asked, looking at the champagne.

Gina's careful smile slipped, her eyes were hard as she corrected sharply. "No, the champagne toss is for your freedom."

"Freedom?" Rane and Ranma chorused.

Gina picked the folder that was lying on the sofa a few moments ago. "This freedom," she said.

Ranma blinked and opened the folder. Suddenly, while reading it his face lost its color. "Gina-"

"Don't you think it's about time to go to Japan and ask for a divorce?" she asked, Rane frowned. "How can we get married if you won't divorce your wife? It has been twelve years, Ranma!" she said, sighing.

Rane fought hard to control her temper. She knew she could trust her father. But if not ... she shook her head and just studied the two of them exchanging words.

"Gina ... I-" Ranma paused and cleared his throat, "I am still not sure if I am ready to see my _wife_ again ..." he said, resisting the strong impulse to yell. "B-Besides ... we still have to worry about making a very beautiful website right?" he asked,

"Well ... how about I quote, 'Two birds in one stone?' darling?" she asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Since we need the best webmaster for our website, I have an appointment with her on Saturday ... but you go instead." she said, fluttering her lashes. "You might as well, make her sign the divorce papers then"

"Wa-wait a minute are you saying that-"

"Yes. Your wife's company is the best webhosting company that everyone know, and she is the best webmaster for this generation."

Rane and Ranma looked at each other.

"Sooner or later, you will have to come back there Ranma" she said, "So, you will go to Japan for business and for that paper."

* * *

Akaran was about to flipped a page when suddenly he heard a sound coming from his laptop. He glanced and saw the notification that he just got an email from Juliet. He smiled and quietly read the email.

_Hi Romeo, sorry I wasn't able to email you earlier. I just got back from my dad's office. Guess what? My dad is coming to Japan now. He had an appointment with a webmaster. Because we need someone to make a website for our business. That blonde woman who is supposed to be my dad's fiancee which I do not like ... just told my dad to divorce my mom! Can you believe that? I am so angry at her right now. But I trust my dad that he will not mess things up. Anyway, I think this is a good opportunity right? Maybe when they see each other again they will realize that they love each other? ohhh I really pray for that! ahh I am ranting! I am ranting! gods I just want to trample that woman. Ugh._

Akaran chuckled and he was about to reply when suddenly he heard his door open and saw his mom standing at his door. "Welcome home Mom."

"Young man ... I want you to be honest." she said, crossing her arms, "What did you told Akiko?"

"What do you mean?" Akaran asked, trying to control his smile.

"He is more of assertive today than yesterday," she said, sighing as she walked towards Akaran's bed and then sat on it. She paused, looking at her son and sighed, "Akaran... don't live by your name." she said, frowning.

Akaran blinked, "Huh?"

"You are neither an old man nor my protector." she said, frowning. "I can't believe my father gave you that name." she whispered,

Akaran cleared his throat, "So, is... he making an effect now?" Akaran asked, closing his laptop. Akane blinked, "Uncle Akiko, his assertive side ... is quite interesting huh?"

Akane sighed and hit Akaran's forehead playfully. "It's irritating!" she said, Akaran laughed. But the way Akiko treat her for the whole day made her remember how Ranma and her were before. "You know, because of you... we fought a lot this day." she said, "he was so persistent that... for the first time in my life I totally yelled at him and he was just smiling and laughing and... and..."

"and.. you're blushing." Akaran said, smirking.

"Don't start Akaran."

"But Mom! Isn't this a good news?" he asked, chuckling.

"And the way you're acting right now... reminds me of your dad." she said, smirking.

That made Akaran's smile disappear. "Don't compare me with that bastard."

"That bastard is your father and if you think that because Akiko was totally assertive today that he had a chance with me?" she asked, "I wasn't attracted to him, I was attracted on how he dealt with me today because he reminded me of Ranma."

"MOM!" Akaran growled, "Will you stop saying RANMA HERE AND RANMA THERE AND RANMA EVERYWHERE?!" he yelled, opening his arms. He wants to show to his mom how frustrated he is. "RANMA IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! HE IS NOT HERE AND THERE AND EVERYWHERE!"

Akane frowned at him.

* * *

Saturday...

Ranma looked around at the Japan Airport. It had been twelve years and now he is back. He tried to convince Gina for the past few days to cancel their appointment. But Gina made up her mind and Ranma had to obey since Gina was the true owner of the Martial Arts Gym he handled for the past years. He clenched his fist, making his ticket crumpled. Then he remembered his conversation with Rane when he was packing up his things. Rane wasn't fond of the divorce idea, but she would want him to see her mom.

_"Dad ... just see her ... and if the feelings are gone ... I can let you marry ... Gina."_

He couldn't ... no ... he couldn't tell his daughter that the feelings were still there. He didn't want to see Akane with another guy. He just couldn't handle it.

_"Mr. Saotome?"_

Ranma blinked and saw a man bowing at him. "I ... company driver. I take you to hotel." he said, trying to speak in english.

Ranma smiled, "No worries ... I can speak Japanese." he replied in Japanese. It has been twelve years since he had spoken those words. The driver's felt relieved and bowed again. "Will you do me a favor and just drop my things to my hotel ... I need to go somewhere ... um ... alone." he said, and then an idea hit him. He could just cancel the appointment by himself. The driver nodded and left him. Ranma looked around for an empty women's restroom. He could disguise himself and go to the A&A building.

When he found an empty restroom, he locked the door and poured water on his head. He felt the changes, and looked at the red-haired pigtailed-girl in the mirror, "Did you miss me Ranma?" she asked, smiling. "Now for some disguise..." she said as she walked outside the restroom and went to some clothing stores.

In a few minutes she is ready. She's wearing a black wig, and woman's clothes. She grabbed a taxi and went to the building of A&A.

* * *

Ranma gasped when she entered the big building. It was definitely the most Exquisite Building she'd ever seen. The walls were mirrors, the floors were marble and there were a lot of beautiful artworks about computers hanging around the big walls.

_"Can I help you?"_

Ranma blinked and she realized that while walking and looking around, she didn't notice she was already at the counter of the building. She looked left and right; they were probably eight or nine sitting on the counter.

"Uh..." Ranma swallowed hard. "I'm Gina..." she said, in English.

"Oh Miss Gina, Miss Akane is expecting you today" she said, smiling. Then she looked at the computer screen, "However, you are two hours early for your appointment"

_Akane? Expecting me?_ Ranma shaking her head. "A-Actually... I was wondering if I can-" she stopped, she was trembling. _Damnit say it! Cancel! Cancel the damn appointment!_ "If... I can..."

_"Sumimasen."_

Ranma blinked and saw a young guy interrupting her conversation with the woman at the counter. She was about to tell him to back off because it was her turn, but what halted her was the guy was a replica of her male-side. Though his eyes were brown like...

"Is my mom upstairs?" he asked, the lady nodded. "Can you confirm the hotel for my reservation? And can you confirm her about my date with her tonight?" he said in Japanese, the lady nodded and picked up the phone. The young guy tapped his hand and looked at the black haired lady beside him. "It's quite rude to stare at strangers, madam." he said in a perfect-English accent.

Ranma knew that, because she hated people staring at her. "Uh ... yes ... I know ... sorry ..." she said in English, but she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Sir Akaran, Miss Akane said to wait for her." the lady said,

"Sure." Akaran said, he walked towards to one of the waiting couch and opened his laptop.

"I am sorry Miss Gina, he is Miss Akane's son," she said. "So what do you want to tell me?"

Ranma blinked and looked at her, "I ... was wondering ... if you can ... re-schedule my appointment with-" The lady gasped and bowed. Ranma blinked, "Wha-" she looked around and saw people bowing while a beautiful blue haired woman wearing the simplest yet attractive dark blue office suit appeared and walked towards the counter. Her heart beat increased. She felt her hands became cold, she couldn't move. For the past twelve years... she became even more beautiful. "Akane…" she whispered. Her heart beat increases more and more as she was coming closer ... closer to her. Then suddenly, she realized she wasn't going to her. She was going to her son ... correction. _Their son._

"Akaran, can we postpone our mother and son date until tomorrow?" she asked,

"Why is that mom?"

"I have three appointments today. Kumiko-chan canceled, so I thought I could accept the date however, there are some deadlines to meet." she said, frowning.

"Oh..." Akaran frowned, "Well just clear your schedule for me tomorrow, alright?" he asked,

Akane smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "Okay thanks for understanding. You go straight home, okay?" she said, Akaran nodded and exited the building. While she got some papers at one of the counters and entered the elevator.

When Akaran left the building, the lady blinked and asked Ranma again. "Do you want to be re-scheduled ma'am?"

Ranma looked down, and then she looked the big elevator where Akane disappeared and then at the entrance glass door where Akaran disappeared.

"Miss Gina?"

Ranma looked at the lady, "Yes... I want to re-schedule my appointment."

"When?" she asked, "on Monday? Miss Akane is free-"

Ranma took a deep breath, "Now." she said quickly. "I heard someone canceled her appointment today..." she clenched her fist."But I want to see Miss Akane NOW."


End file.
